Hidden Within
by Sallonic
Summary: It's another day on the battlefield for Lyndis’ Legion, but for some, will love blossom? Shounenai, pairings inside.


**A/N:** Well, thank you for clicking onto this Fanfiction! This happens to be my first Fire Emblem story, and the others I have written… --Pokes "Kharlan War" and "Sorrow of a Child"-- are… not really well written. They were done when I was probably 11years of age… ; Anyhow, I hope this is ok for my first try.  
**Warnings** --- This Fanfiction IS **Shounen-ai**. If you have a problem with that, or you don't know what it is… you may not be prepared, for I shall throw flamers into a volcano and FRY them.  
**Pairings** --- Raven/Lucius, Matthew/Guy, Probably some Sain/Kent, Legault/Heath, and maybe others that I can't remember.  
The characters may be very OC. Keep that in mind! Now, onto the Ficcy

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Moonlight fell upon the large open Plains, tainting Darkness to reveal a little of the Green Grass. The small troupe of companions that had been travelling for some time now were resting, many asleep. But one Blonde in particular was still awake, knees tucked into his chest and Blue eyes sparkling as he watched the midnight stars wink at the dark world below.  
He had been sitting in that same place for at least two hours now, but who could blame him? He spent all day every day healing people and calming them down, as well as using his Light Magic in battles; this was the only time he got to himself.  
Letting a small sigh emit from his soft lips, Lucius Monk swiftly stood up, his long draping robes settling on the ground in their usual fashion. The male tucked a few loose pieces of fabric into others, gradually forming a flowing cape, until he was fully satisfied. Finally pushing out-of-place blonde locks behind his ears – yet they still came loose again – Lucius turned his back on the Night Sky, closing his Crystal eyes as he picked up the sides of  
his robes, walking toward the camp reluctantly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was around midday, yet all was not peaceful for Lyndis' Legion.

Whilst travelling across the border of Ostia, they had bumped into a lovely bunch of bandits.

"But Erkyyyy! You –need- that checking over! Do you want to die! Lemme make sure you're ok!"  
The majority of the battle field - allies and enemies alike – flinched as the high pitched voice sang through the blood stained field; but not as much as the one that the comment was thrown to.

A Purple haired Mage turned hot on his heels, pointing deadly at his forehead, eyes crossed with pure anger. "Serra, it's a scratch, a very. Small. Scratch. Something that won't cause a dramatic heart attack. Unfortunately." He scowled, before dropping his arms to his sides.

The Pink haired Healer huffed, crossing her arms and turning away. "Fiiine! BE that way. But don't come running to me when your arm's about to drop off! Well, actually, do come to me. Otherwise that stealing Pricilla will get you, and we don't want that to happen! Oh nonono" Mumbling a few things, the Cleric walked off over to the Tactician, who had called her over.

Upon arrival, the pink-clad girl leant over the small table that was occupied by many sheets covered in scribbles, checks and money plans, and injury sheets. Beyond the mass of papers, a young male's head popped out, – causing brown bangs to fall into his brown eyes – smiling a little as he saw Serra standing there.

The group Tactician, Chris, picked up a few pieces of paper, collecting them into a separate pile before speaking to the impatient Serra in front of him.  
"Ahh, Serra! You actually heard me over your shouting? Anyway, that's not the point. It seems Sain and Kent have gotten themselves into a little trouble, and you're just the Girl to patch them up! Lucius is a little scared of Sain after he attempted to kiss him and Pricilla is healing Legualt. How many uses has your Mend staff got left?"

Pulling out her trusty staff, Serra held it out in front of herself and watched the Blue orb at the end glowed, before showing the number "17" in white letters.

Chris nodded, scribbling down on another piece of paper before looking back up at her, smiling. "Ok, 'm sure you'll be fine with just that! We'll get Lowen to grab another when he goes to do some shopping. Which might I add wont be long, knowing him and his ingredients. Anyway! Go, go! Before Sain and Kent bleed to death! I'll send Marcus along side you, too"

Serra pouted, whining "Hiiim! Why HIM! Why not…Umm… Erk! I mean, Erk wont mind, right? He's strong, and – Eeek!"

Chris had pushed Serra forward, where Marcus pulled her onto his horse, grumbling as usual as he rode off with the squealing girl.  
_'Mental note ninety-three, Marcus. Resign after this mission is over'_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This time, Matthew, I PROMISE you I'll beat you!"

"Oh? You think so, do you? Fine, bring it on!"

Matthew and Guy were at it again; trying to win the other over in a stupid little game. Well, it was always Guy who came up with said games, but Matthew accepted them.

This time, Guy had challenged Matthew to see who could kill the most enemies. The reward? Either a new favour or a favour scribbled off the rapidly increasing list.

With a short yet loud battle cry, Guy rushed forward onto the battle-field, Killing Edge drawn and his eyes as fiery as possible.   
Matthew just edged his way around in his usual way, killing the enemy in a surprise attack.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Stumbling over another bloody corpse on the battlefield, Chris rolled his eyes, noting the broken Killing Edge that lay shattered on the ground. That had always confused the young Tactician; once the weapons "brake," they lose their shine altogether. Before, Guy had always sharpened his sword until the reflection of the stars would bounce off of it, yet when it would brake it turned into a dull-grey, as if never touched by the sunlight.

Shaking the thought aside, the youth followed the track of dead enemy bodies, estimating that it would lead him to a certain male in which he was seeking. He stopped in his tracks as he heard metal against metal, and he stood still for a moment or two listening intensively.

_"…And then, you stole MY foe! Right from under my nose, you… you thief!"_

"Eh? Why thank you for the lovely compliment!"

Cursing lightly to himself, Chris ran into the clutter of trees where he had heard the voices coming from, stopping at an Oak tree and placing his hands upon its bark as he pressed himself into it.

He pulled his capes hood up to hide his face and to camouflage himself. It was times like these that he was glad for his Green clothes.

He watched as the fight between the two males – Guy and Matthew – took place, wincing every time one almost got the other with their weapon. Yet he had never seen so much determination on Guy's young face… Matthew must have really made him mad, he decided.

Rubbing his nose against the bark of the tree, Chris rolled his eyes, before turning back to where he had left his arranged table and strategy sheets.

He'd leave those two alone to fight for awhile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I don't like it up here! Heath, stop this thing right now!" 

Shades of Lavender hair spread through the sky, the owner clinging tightly to another male's waist. Heaths waist.

The Green and White haired Wyvern rider just chuckled, digging his heals into the large animal to force if forward faster.  
"If I hadn't have swooped down to get you, you would have been dead meat! Did you not see… sense… -whatever you can do-  
that lance? If landed right where you were! I'd say you're quite lucky" He snickered, turning his head to the side slightly to see Legault's priceless expression.

The thief flushed lightly, before he snapped.   
"I…I was about to dodge! But you flew down and distracted me…! Yeah, that's it!" He replied, his voice shaking a little.

. . . . . . . . 

A/N: No, this is NOT finished. It's really late but I want to post something ; I promise I'll submit the finished version of this chapter soon… I'm still deciding whether it will be a one-shot or a continued yet.  
Anyway, have a nice day! ((Or night))

And a nice way of encouragement is in the reviews -wink-


End file.
